


Boi For A Day

by FlamingFlamingoOfFaggotry



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Bi-Curiosity, Boss-Underling Relationship, Boss/Employee Relationship, Bravery, Computers, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Day At The Beach, Developing Relationship, Embarrassment, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay, Gay Sex, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, New Relationship, Older Man/Younger Man, Opening Up, Profanity, Rude Boy Personality Type, Rude Boy type Grunt, Self-Acceptance, Self-Discovery, Shamelessness, Showers, Slang, Social Media, Spying, Straight Male Character, Swearing, Team Skull Website, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 01:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingFlamingoOfFaggotry/pseuds/FlamingFlamingoOfFaggotry
Summary: There's always an exception, for a rude boy type grunt, he discovers that Guzma is his one exception. After that realization, the game is get as close to ya boy as you can. It won't be an easy road to travel, friendships will be tested, there will be humiliation, but a rude boy is persistent and proud no matter what.





	Boi For A Day

If It's Ya Boy Guzma(Rude Boy Pride)/ Boi for the Day

 

_There's always an exception, for a rude boy type grunt, he discovers that Guzma is his one exception. After that realization, the game is get as close to ya boy as you can. It won't be an easy road to travel, friendships will be tested, there will be humiliation, but a rude boy is persistent and proud no matter what._

 

 

 

Room 43 is a single's room made for Gladion, but he refused to sleep in the seemingly run down mansion so it went up for grabs. It on the wall the has the door is a large brown dresser. To the right-hand wall is a king size bed which sticks out in the middle of the room. On the wall opposite of the door, is a window, that's shines light onto the bed and small desk that is straight across from the door. The final of note is the closet which is across from the king-sized bed.

 

 

"Katey? What the hell are you doing in my room!?"-Grunt Toni yells, surprised to find Grunt Katey in his room and crouched just next to his bed staring at the wall.

 

"Shut up will you?"

 

"What are you doing? Watching paint dry? Bitch get out."

 

"Don't be a jerk." Katey says as she remains in her spot.

 

"Now!"

 

"Fine, whatever, asshole." Katey says as she gets up and leers at Toni.

 

"What were you lookin at anyway?" Katey backtracks and lifts up a small wooden plank to reveal a hole. Toni raises an eyebrow before he walks over to it. The grunt in the black skull cap, black sleeveless tank top, and white shorts with a white bandanna over his mouth squats in front of the small hole. "Oh shit, L-Lord Guzma?"

 

Katey crosses her arms and watches her wide-eyed teammate. She is surprised to see that Toni seems to be as captivated as she was. Toni has one hand keeping the peephole exposed and the other resting on his leg.

 

"You need medical help there?"

 

"Huh? You're still here? Get out." Toni says in a monotone, not wanting to alert Guzma to his presence.

 

"Fine, I already got a few snaps anyway." Katey huffs as she walks towards the door.  She glances back to see that Toni is just staring straight ahead.

 

Guzma lets the water rain down upon his bare form, his mind is filled of potential plans and their consequences, not to mention having to get supplies and all the like in order to make the destruction happen. Guzma growls in a quiet tone, he knows he's been in the shower too long but it's one of the rare times where he's alone. Guzma rubs the water over his chest before turning around and letting the hot water sear his backside. He turns back around as he thinks he hears something.

 

"Who's there? Show yourself coward!" Guzma throws the shower curtains open to find no one there. Guzma grumbles to himself before turning off the water and drying himself off. Guzma wraps a towel around his waist as he uses a blow dryer to dry his hair.

 

Toni's eyes focus on the right side of the private bathroom, though his view of Guzma is less personal, his eyes are locked on Guzma. Toni's head is pressed against the wall with a hand over his lips as he watches Guzma makes himself look his usual self. When Guzma leaves the bathroom, Toni pulls away and lets out a deep sigh of realization. He gets to his feet, just now feeling how sore his legs are, and undresses. He tosses his shorts, socks, and shoes to the floor before he climbs onto his bed.

 

Moonlight shines through the halfway opened blinds onto his nearly half naked self. He stares up on the ceiling, he knows he would do anything for boss Guzma but his thoughts have never turned sexual before. Now, they were exclusively sexual.

 

Toni lays on his back, feeling his black underwear tighten against his growing member. His breathing remains calm as a hand slowly moves down his body. His other hand goes under his shirt slowly gliding across his tan skin. A single finger traces the clothed bulge as the other hand squeezes his neck. The blue haired grunt has one eye closed and the other lidded as he arches his back. His boss's name quietly escapes his lips as he parts his legs. The grunt bites his bottom lip as he begins to rub his bulge with his palm. His legs thrusts upward into his hand as Toni relaxes his back on the bedcovers.

 

He can imagine himself pleasing Guzma, whether he was on his knees or on all fours. He sees Guzma as an intense and very physical lover, not afraid to get a little rough. He could see and feel one of Guzma's hands on his hip and other squeezing his neck. The grunt moans then moans louder as casual breathing becomes quick panting. With thrusting hips and a trembling form, the skull grunt soaks his underwear from the inside out. A stream flows from the dampened fabric as Toni enters an afterglow of pleasure.

 

 Morning comes, prompting sunshine to fill Toni's room and stir the sleeping grunt. He turns away from the warm light but he is then bothered by a nether region situation and is unable to fall back asleep. Toni sits up and finds that his underwear is stuck to his form. It is an unpleasant experience, but Toni manages to free himself from the sticky garment. Not wanting to take a shower, Toni just puts on his pants from the day before.

 

A feeling in his stomach prompts Toni to leave his room and go to the food court. The grunt grabs some grub as his fellow grunts chatter on and on. To his surprise, he sees boss Guzma at a table with two other grunts, a girl and a boy, who are conversing. Toni walks over to the trio; his heart is pounding in his chest and nervous determination has taken over his mind. The tray he holds is shaking do to his unsteady hands. Despite this Toni sits at the table, taking the last spot there.

 

"Yo, whatcha think ya doing man?"- Grunt Diego says as he is nudged when Toni sat down.

 

"I-I want to sit here...with Lord Guzma..."-Toni says as he looks at Guzma, who has his arms crossed and his feet on the table with his eyes closed.

 

"Well too bad it’s crowded with ya here."-Grunt Stephanie

 

"I- fuck you-" Toni exclaimed not really having anything good to say.

 

"Excuse you?"

 

"You heard me."

 

"Oh, you think you're hot shit!?"

 

"It's too early for this shit. He can stay."-Guzma says, not wanting a bitch fit from his grunts so early in the morning and right in front of him.

 

"Thank you Lord Guzma." Toni says with surprised gratitude.

 

"Just don't talk." Guzma says as he goes back to tuning out the other two grunts, Toni just nods with a grunt as he begins eating. He finds himself staring at the disinterested Guzma while he eats, also not finding interest in what his teammates have to say. At some point Guzma, leaves and Toni jumps to follow him. "Eh? What do you want?" Guzma asks gruffly as he looks over his shoulder.

 

"I uh I would like to travel with you for the day, Lord Guzma."

 

"You wanna hang huh? Fine get me a caffeinated drink from one of the vending machines and I'll think about considering it. Oh, and a choca." Guzma demands as he enters the old mansion, after getting the skull salute from Toni. Toni runs to the nearest vending machine before heading up to the top floor to Guzma's study. There were two other male grunts at the door but they let Toni through after he tells them that he is Guzma's errand boy for the day.

 

Toni sees Guzma in his purple throne like chair, the boss's gaze is on the computer to his right. Toni takes a knee before Guzma, who looks at the boy before taking the drinks away from him. Guzma motions with two fingers for Toni to stand off to the side. Toni does just that and looks around Guzma's room. He's never been in it before, not many people have but there is a rumor that lucky grunts are picked to alleviate some of Guzma's stress.

 

Toni's eyes lock on to Guzma's rather large bed, it's big enough for two maybe even three people. Toni smiles under his bandanna as he can easily imagine Guzma and himself having a passionate time under those green covers. He stops himself from letting his mind wander even more before it becomes a problem.

 

"What's your deal?"-Guzma asks out of the blue. Toni's eyes dart from side to side before he looks at Guzma. "Answer me!"

 

"You told me not to talk." Toni blurts out from fear.

 

"I did? I did. Well talk now! So, what's your deal? You were staring at me earlier."

 

"H-how did you notice?...your eyes were closed...wow nothing gets passed you." Toni says with admiration but only receives a growl from his boss as a response. "Oh well...it's kinda embarrassing....I rather not say..."

 

"Fine, keep it to yourself but, stop staring at me."

 

"Sorry Lord Guzma." Toni says before he glances back at the bed, imagining a rougher night of passion than before. "I like you."

 

"Eh?" Guzma doesn't even glance up from his screen, but is well aware of Toni's nervous demeanor.

 

"It's why I stared. You're the coolest dude ever boss."

 

"Yeh I know."

 

"You must get all da girls huh?"

 

"I get who I want, when I want, where I want. Why? Cuz I’mma ya boy Guzma."

 

"Dude that's so hot." Toni can't help but stare at his large n' in charge boss. "H-how do you do it?"

 

"How ever I want."

 

"Duuude." Toni is in a state of captivation, one which is foreign to him.

 

"Yo you're staring, you got a problem?"

 

"Not at all...so do you do it here? O-on the bed?" Toni asks, his eyes moving to the bed in question.

 

"Yeah, largest bed in da building, I need the space."

 

"Oh, I bet you're rough." Toni says unable to mask the want in his tone. Guzma just smirks and grunts but to Toni that's a yes.

 

"Yo, we're going outie soon so go grab your 'mon."

 

"Gotcha Guzma." Toni says before giving the Skull salute and walking out of the room. Toni goes to his room and grabs his Pokémon, a Yangoos and a Salandit. Toni checks back at Guzma's rooms and the two soon leave the mansion entirely. As they walk away from base camp a few other grunts tag along for the ride.

 

Guzma takes his crew into town so they can stir up trouble. Guzma wears a large smirk has his boys and girls steal, cheat, deface structures, backtalk anyone and everyone as well as dealing out property damage.

 

Toni participated in a double battle with a fellow grunt against two youngsters. It is not a surprise that Team Skull won the battle but to the youngsters' surprise they lost all their money and their beloved Pokémon.

 

Team Skull hang out for a few hours, taking joy in being public nuisances. Guzma leaves before anyone of the grunt but he is joined by a small few. Toni stands behind Guzma and glances to the right to see Katey.

 

"Yo Katey?"  

 

"Hm? Sup Toni."

 

"What's up?"

 

"Nothing much. You?"

 

"Nothing much."

 

"Cool."

 

"Cool."

 

"Boss Guzma?" Katey says after she winks at Toni.

 

"What? What is it?"-Guzma growls out with his hands in his pockets.

 

"How often do you shower?"

 

"Eh?! Why you want to know?"

 

"You look so fresh boss."

 

"I’m da freshest. And if ya must know I shower every night sometime between ten and midnight."

 

"Oh, you have your own personal shower right? Is it big?"

 

"Yeah it's pretty tight."

 

"Nice." Katey says as she nods her before she nudges Toni, who looks at her with wide eyes.

 

"Uhh how do you go do your hair, it's on that freak fleak." Toni says trying to keep cool.

 

"Huh? You want beauty tips? I ain't no fashion guru. Ask Plumeria. She's more up to date with that shit."

 

"So, uh boss, hears there's a rumor that you sometimes show a grunt how study your bed is." Toni blurts out having nothing else on his mind. Guzma pauses in his steps, making all his grunt stop in their tracks.

 

"There is?" Guzma ominously asks, leering over his shoulder at the four grunts behind him with dark intentions in his eyes.

 

"Uh no no no not at all Lord Guzma. No rumor at all."-The four grunts exclaim in jumbled unison trying to keep their boss from getting angry.

 

"Good. Any other questions?" Guzma says with an undertone of malice.

 

"Uh do you work out?" Toni asks to lighten the mood he almost ruined.

 

"Nah ain't got that kinda time but don't dis me, I'll fuck you up."

 

"Ain't no one gonna dis you, boss. Yah da best there is. You’re our boy Guzma." The other grunts relax as Guzma's hearty grunt holds much pride. Toni gets a few pats on back as gratitude for calming the beast within Guzma. Guzma's posey return with him to their home. Guzma tells his grunts to chill as he heads for the stairs. However, he then reminds Toni, that he's still his boi for the day when Toni doesn't follow him. Toni lights up and rushes to Guzma and gives him their trademark Skull salute. Guzma just wears his cocky smirk as they go to Guzma's room. Guzma sits in his purple chair and lets out a deep breath. "D-do you need something boss?"

 

"I want ice cream but ya big mouth made me feel self-conscious."

 

"But you're in great shape." Toni states.

 

"Ugh."

 

"Come on boss ya da bomb. Everyone loves yah...would love to be with yah."

 

"Loyal grunts nothing more, ya'll asses fear me. As you should."

 

"Ya intense boss, yeah it's true, but that's why we like ya." Guzma grunts in disbelief as he crosses his arms. "I-I can prove it."

 

"Put up or shut up."

 

"Then I need your computer for a brief second boss." Guzma stands up and moves to the side letting Toni have access to his laptop. After a few moments, Toni shows Guzma a website that's exclusively for Skull Grunts only. Toni glances to Guzma who is standing in front of him, leaning in to peer at the screen. Toni's cheeks burn as he's never been so close to someone he has feelings for.

 

"Eh? Don't just stare at me tell what's dis is."

 

"I-its a secret site that we grunts use like to chat, share pictures and stuff, things like that. We talk about a lot of things from things we done to certain people, sometimes things get heated but it's mostly chill. Ya see lots of things but you have to have an account to do anything which is why I logged you into mine."

 

"Move, I wanna see this shit." Guzma states and quickly gets his desire full filled, now Toni is the one leaning in and his blush is scorching his skin.

 

"There's uh something about you if you scroll down..." Toni say in a quieter voice but Guzma hears it clearly due to their close proximity. Guzma scrolls down and finds a picture of himself in the shower. He stares at it in disbelief, a flurry of emotions stir inside his being. "Yeah but before you get mad you might to know what people think." Toni says nervously as Guzma seems to be in a state of shock, as he just stares at the explicit picture of himself. "Uh so I’mma beat it, if ya want anything I'll be in my room ‘Kay?" Toni says as he backs away from Guzma and exits the room with polite speed.

 

Toni goes to his room and not to his complete surprise, doesn't hear a thing from Guzma. Though when it comes time for dinner and no one has seen Guzma, Toni worries if he made a bad call. Toni eats with his friends and tells them about his day, excluding the part about Guzma knowing about their private site, and they also talk about their day respectively.  

 

Toni hangs with his friends for a few hours, enjoying the time together before he decides to turn in for the night. Once again he finds Katey at the peephole in his room, the one he knows she made.

 

"Katey really? I’mma have to lock my door huh?" Toni says loud enough for the trespasser to hear.

 

"Come back later." Katey whispers.

 

"It's my room bitch but if you really want to see some action I'm right here."

 

"Ha. Like you got dem goods." Katey scoffs, much to Toni's annoyance. Katey waits, expecting some sort of retort but instead she gets an introduction to a new friend. Katey's eyes widen at the thing pressing against her cheek, she holds in her desire to scream and instead forcibly pushes Toni away. Katey storms out of the room in disgust as Toni smirks on the floor.

 

Toni sees the door close and quietly goes over to the peephole. He lifts the small plank and peers inside, seeing a wet Guzma rubbing his body. Toni smiles to himself as he eagerly watches the display. That is until he hears a frightening sound. He turns around to see Katey with her phone and the camera flashes with a ‘click’ sound.

 

Toni blushes in embarrassment as he tries to hide his lower half. He turns on his side and puts his hands between his legs but regardless another picture is taken. Regaining some sense, Toni gets to his feet and pulls up his shorts then buttons them. He glares at the smirking Katey who then leaves his room again while telling him he has a nice butt. Toni goes over to the door and locks it.

 

Moments later his phone buzzes, it’s a notification that the Team Skull web has been updated by one of his friends, punKGurlpinK. Toni groans as he finds several pics of his frantic half naked self.

 

The first pic is of him, completely unaware and on his fours staring at the wall. His roundness on display as well as the goodies between his legs. The description for it read: Wanted to asked Toni about a Pokémon he stole but instead found him like this. I wonder who's he's looking at.

 

The second is identical to the first except Toni is looking at camera in shock. The third picture shows Toni on his side but the focus is of his round cheeks, where his hands are seen trying to cover his pride. The fourth picture is of Toni getting to his feet, and the fifth is of him pulling up his pants.

 

Toni's phone vibrates as he gets a text from Katey.

 

-Sup. Looks like you're gonna B famous 2day.

 

-I hate you.

 

-don't be like dat, it's just payback. Besides people will love it.

 

-Fuck you, you can choke on dis dick. I know you want to.

 

Out of spite and his own pride Toni sends Katey a pic of his hard groomed member.

 

-Can I put that up?

 

-now ya ask

 

-before was payback

 

-Fine but ya gotta B my gurl for at least a week.

 

-fine but ur rly ok with it.

 

-yeah if you don't break our deal.

 

It is only a few moments later that his cock with trimmed blue hairs is on the Skull site. The pic is merged with the text of their deal, showing their deal. Toni puts his phone on the dresser before going to the peephole, to see Guzma walking out of the shower.

 

Toni frowns as he glances at his bed, he decides to get a shower in, believing that it won't be as crowded at this time. Toni grabs some extra clothes before heading down to the second sub level where rows of shower heads lived as well as lockers.

 

Toni has his own locker since he has a gym membership on sub level one. He goes over to his locker and starts stripping down. He goes over to a shower head and turns the dial to hot. There is a bar of soap just to his right and as he reached for it he notices another male but he pays him no further attention. Toni sighs as he begins to rub the soap all over his body.

 

He hates Katey for what she did, he kinda already did since they were rivals but she went too far. He knows that but he also knows he can't let her get the better of him or she'll never let up, she's a shark and he can't let her smell his blood or she'll never stop hounding him.

 

Well that part of the day sucked and so did missing his chance to see Guzma showering but spending the day with the boss was easily the best. He has doubts that the following day will be as pleasant, he expects to be the subject of further harassment. He hopes that if he can have thick skin and keep it together, he can avoid an even more embarrassing situation.

 

Toni sighs as he rests his head on the spray painted tiled wall, he has no doubt that tomorrow's will be the worst. Toni takes his time cleaning himself, expecting not to get so much solace in the near future. Toni eventually leaves in clean threads. He grabs his dirty clothes and hurries to his room. There, he tosses his dirty clothes to the floor and hops into bed after some undressing.

 

Toni gets out of bed around noon despite having woken up around nine. His hunger is too great to ignore any more so he gets dressed in black shorts, a black tank, black socks, white shoes and a white bandana with the skull logo in black. He goes down to get a bite to eat, ignoring the pointing and snickering.  

 

"Hey Toni, how's it going? How was your night? Did ya sleep well?"-A grunt asks as Toni moves up the line to get a sandwich, the tone in his voice was not lost to the current internet star. Toni groans as he looks over his shoulder to see a well-built grunt approaching him.

 

"Oh, you look tired Tuff, what's the matter stay up all night with your right hand?"

 

"Oh, look at you thinking you’re so cool."

 

"Yeah cuz I'm competent. When was the last time you even won a ‘mon battle? You scared of training or are you too busy playing with you pokéballs up in your room?"

 

"Yo, you stepping to this? I'll crush you. Let's go Zubat." Tupp tosses a pokeball that releases a Zubat. Toni's smirk weavers as he checks his body for a Pokémon. Toni thankfully had one on him and tosses it in the frey. A Yungoos emerges, much to Toni's inner distress. The two Pokémon brawl with the faster Zubat being victorious. "What you got to say now poser?"

 

Toni returns Yungoos to its pokeball and puts it in his pocket. "You're just a jealous bitch cuz my dick's bigger than yours. Bet that's what you were looking at all night along too." Toni days before he snatches a well wrapped sandwich and leaves the cafe. Toni walks outside and tries to find a good place to eat, someplace alone. He finds a nice play behind a house with some grass. He squats in the corner and begins eating. However, he is only able to get two bites in before he is disrupted l.

 

"Thought you could hide like the scared little bitch you are?" Tuff says as he blocks Toni's only exit.

 

"Yungoos is the only Pokémon I'm carrying so if you keep fucking with me, I'll have to kick your ass myself." Toni says before he's about to take another bite of his late breakfast.

 

"You got guts Toni, how would you like to join my crew?"

 

"Join your pitiful triangle of failure?"

 

"Don't be a bitch, bitch."

 

"Wait your serious? What you fall in love with my ass or something?" Toni says jokingly but as he looks up to Tuff, he notices a slight redness. "Oh my god. Aren't you adorable."

 

"Sh-shut up! Are you in or out?!"

 

"Sorry homie, I have my own crew and I normally don't date dudes."

 

"Whatever. Who needs you anyway, already kicked your ass."

 

"Don't take it personally ya big baby!" Toni calls out as Tuff storms away. Toni finishes his breakfast then tossing the wrapper to the side. Toni looks up to see Guzma, with a large posey for the day, driving one of the red trucks. Toni takes notices and follows the truck, holding an assortment of fun items. A second truck follows suit, one which Toni hops onto, joining the other eager grunts who hoot and holler that they are going to the beach.

 

They go to the Secluded Shore on Route 12, they pull up their trucks to the side and easily overwhelm the current patroons. With the secluded shore all to themselves, Team Skull begins unloading all their beach supplies.

 

Two tents are sent up so the grunts can change into their swimming wear with their respective gender. The girls wear a black bikini with the skull logo on the right cup and white stripes on the thong. The boys wear black trunks with the skull logo across the left leg. Both still wear their necklaces, caps and bandanas.

 

Guzma watches his grunts work on setting up the beach just for them including a spot just for him with a great view of the ocean. They bring out beach balls and their Pokémon, preparing for a truly fun day.

 

Guzma sits in a long chair with a beach umbrella providing him shade. Guzma watches his grunts with his arms behind his head and a small smirk on his face. Toni is one of the few grunts that remain in his street clothes. He spots Guzma, being the only one with his own chair, and walks over to him.

 

"H-hey lord Guzma.." Toni says as he stands by the large umbrella, making sure not to block Guzma's view.

 

"Yo, you're quite popular today." Guzma says as he watches his smiling grunts play around.

 

"Yeah I know. So, uh, how are you? Are you gonna get in the water?"

 

"I might, are you?"

 

"I think people have seen enough of my body for one day."

 

"I know how you feel, sucks when people peep on your private time don't it?"

 

"What? Well yeah. Oh, OH! I never logged you out of my account..."

 

"Yep, you like me, enough to creep on me."

 

"Ah no! I mean- I didn't put that hole there. I swear it was Katey. I found her in my room and then I looked in. She's the one who put you on the web."

 

"Hm, well lucky for both of you I'm over it. Turns out you lot like me...far more than I would've thought. Otherwise I'd beat you two down."

 

"Oh...well thanks for showing us mercy Lord Guzma."

 

"Answer me this, why'd you send her your dick. Didn't she have enough of it already?"

 

"She needed to know what she and everyone else can suck while their dissing me."

 

"I like your style. So, does that include me, grunt?" Guzma teases with a sly grin.

 

"Ah uh no of course not lord Guzma."

 

"If I told you to stop creep’n on me would you?"

 

"I- uh- yes boss."

 

"Fuck’n lier, but I'm impressed that you kept a straight face or at least sounded sincere. Go get a swimsuit."

 

"Ah uh yes boss!" Toni says as he rushes to the green tent and stands before a pink grunt.

 

"My my my. Look who it is."-the grunt says with crossed arms and cheeky smile, which was given away by her voice.

 

"Hey...look I just need something..."

 

"A girlfriend? Not interested you seem a bit loose."

 

"The hell you mean by that?!"

 

"O,h nothing nothing, what do you want?"

 

"A swimsuit."

 

"Surprising, I would have figured you'd just go skinny dipping."

 

"Oh shut up!! You know you want this bone hard bod. Now hand it over."

 

"Hmph! As if." The grunt goes into the tent and comes out with a pair of trunks which are snatched out of her hands. "That'll be-hey! Get back here!" Toni replies by giving her the finger as he returns to boss Guzma.

 

Toni stands to the side and hands the trunks over. Guzma glances up at them and then goes back to his ocean observation.

 

"Yo, they aren't for me, put ‘em on."

 

“Eh? Oh ok boss...” Toni says with slight nervousness and embarrassment but starts to remove his gear. First off is his shirt then his shoes and socks. Following that are the pants and last is his undergarments, which he hesitates at. With his thumbs hooking the waistband he takes a breath, he believes that ya boi can’t see him but that still didn’t help. Toni takes on a deep breath as he stands bare behind his idol. Everything goes slow as his heart pounds in his chest. Another full exhale and Toni reaches for his newly acquired black trunks that have the skull logo on the bottom right leg. He slips them up then looks to Guzma, who is still looking over his gang. He musters up the courage to ask his boss for his opinion. “W-wanna see?”

 

“Eh? What do you mean by that?” Guzma asks as he almost peers over his side.

 

Toni swallows the fear in his throat and takes a few steps forward until he is to the side of Guzma’s view.

 

“How do I look lord Guzma?”

 

“Like a punk, now quit blocking my view.” Guzma demands, Toni hurries to Guzma’s side, standing next to him instead of in front of. Toni wonders if he had been complemented or not, it was hard to tell, Guzma’s tone doesn’t lean stronger in any direction, he didn’t seem to be revolted, he just didn’t want him blocking his view. Toni finds it better not to press and just watches his bros and sis’s in action. “You made headlines last night huh?”

 

“Huh? How do you know about that?!” Toni says in shock and horror, assuming that Guzma would’ve stopped viewing the site for the night when he left for his shower.

 

“I over hear lots of things y’all say to each other.”

 

“Oh right...”

 

“That and I didn’t log out of your account.”

 

“Ughhh.”

 

“Y’all are weird kids ya know that right?”

 

“...yeh...”

 

“But I like your style.”

 

“That’s such an honor coming from you, boss.”

 

“Yeah yeah go get me a swimsuit ya punk.”

 

“Yes, Lord Guzma!” Toni said saluting his boss with pure joy before running to the grunt tent.

 

“Oh it’s you again, you gonna pay this time?”-The cashier says with her arms crossed.

 

“You blind? Does it look like I have my wallet?”

 

“Hm.” The cashier looked Toni over but kept her sour disposition.

 

“Stop checking me out and get me a hot one, it’s for Lord Guzma.”

 

“Boss is gonna wear a swim suit?!” The cashier’s eyes widen and her hands clasped together.

 

“Yeh.”

 

“Then please take these black trunks, they’re super comfortable and well he’ll go in the water, won’t he?” The cashier says as she quickly goes for the best quality trunks.

 

“He’ll do what he wants when he wants how he wants. Why cuz it’s ya boi Guzma.”

 

“Did you just make that up?”  

 

“Nope, it’s what the boss told me.” Toni said with the black tracks in hand and walking out of the makeshift store.

 

“Such a man. I wanna see this.” The cashier goes out to stand in front of her green tent, keenly waiting in anticipation.

 

Toni walks back to Guzma and stands beside his beach chair.

 

“Boss, gotcha those shorts.” Toni said as he holds out the shorts next to his boss, trying not to obscure his view.

 

“Hmph for a second thought you’d get something weird.” Guzma said as he sat up and took the shorts. Toni didn’t say anything and couldn’t say a single word as Guzma took off his killer black jacket. Toni watched in awe as the white shirt came off, revealing a strong lean back. Upon witnessing Guzma bend down to take off his shoes, Toni’s eyes widen and his temperature rises exponentially.

 

Guzma then begins to unbuckle his pants before letting them hit the beach floor. Toni stares shamelessly and revels in the sight of his boss, completely forgetting to breathe. Guzma then hooks his hands in his loose boxers, a moment of contemplation passes and they come down. Guzma kicks them off before putting on his new shorts then he looks up and turns around. Still focusing on what he just witnessed, Toni isn’t prepared to see Guzma’s front form.

 

“So this good or what?”

 

“....” Toni stares up at Guzma, his eyes slowly lowering to take in the rest of him, having to remind himself to breathe and that this is real.

 

“You gonna say something or just stare?”

 

“...”

 

“Idiot.” Guzma rolls his eyes as he turns around, seeing the rest of his gang just staring at him. “Whatcha all staring at!?” Guzma yells, snapping his grunts back into reality. The grunts pretend to care about whatever they were doing before but they only truly have one thing on their mind.

 

Guzma leans back in his chair, his legs stretched out and his arms behind his back. “You, move the umbrella, I want to sunbathe.”

 

“Ye-Yes, Lord Guzma.” Toni says in a distracted tone as he pushes the umbrella away from his boss. Toni then stands closer to Guzma, who has his eyes closed. Sunlight kisses the gang leader’s body, giving it an even more captivating appearance than it already had. Pushing down his fear once more Toni speaks up with a shakeup voice. “Yo-you’re gonna-a get b-bur-burned.”

 

“Eh?”-Guzma opens one eye and looks in Toni’s general direction.

 

“Yo-you gonna get burned...you need lotion, S-SUN lotion uh screen...”

 

“Whatever, then go get me some.” Guzma says closing his eyes basking in the sun.

 

“Yes, b-bo-boss.” Toni says, hesitant to leave but does so anyway. Toni goes to the blue tent on the right-hand side of Guzma’s station. Toni enters the tent and sees a fellow blue grunt. “I-I need lotion.”

 

“Ya mean sun screen?”-the blue grunt corrects, with a raised eyebrow.

 

“It’s for Lord Guzma...”

 

“Don’t fuck with me...”

 

“I’m not...he’s waiting...”

 

“Then prove it.” The grunt says as he takes a bottle of sun screen off the shelf and leaves the tent with Toni. Toni walks straight to Guzma, and the blue grunt smiles under his bandana.

 

“Yo boss you look sick.” -The grunt exclaims as he happily holds the bottle. “I got you some sunscreen, mind if we put it on ya know ya look so comfortable like that.” Toni’s eyes widen and he looks to the back of Guzma’s chair then at the blue grunt. A there’s a soul crushing silence before Guzma retorts.

 

“Just keep your hands where I can see them.” Guzma replies and the two blue grunts move to his side, taking a moment to look at the body before them. The blue grunt gets on his knees and Toni follows suit. The blue grunt squeezes some of the white cream from the bottle onto his hand before passing it to Toni, who takes it and does the same. The grunt rubs his hands together before placing them on Guzma’s body, Toni follows suit just with a bit more hesitation.

 

The blue grunts rub Guzma’s stomach in small circles, coating it in the sun skin. Their fingers run over the soft warm flesh, often greeting the others in a friendly manner. The blue grunt’s hands separate, one for the hills and the other for what lies in mysterious. The blue grunt runs over Guzma’s chest with one hand, his other hand inches towards the hem of Guzma’s trunks. Toni watches the bold grunt before looking to Guzma, who still has his eyes closed.

 

Toni looks inward before moving the grunt’s hand away from Guzma’s chest.  To overcome his fear, Toni sees this as a competition of bravery. Toni determines that the truly brave thing to do is to confess his feeling to Guzma.

 

Toni places one hand on and then rubs Guzma’s partly developed pectorals. Toni glances to the blue grunt’s hands which have their fingertips underneath the hem. The blue grunt slowly pushes the hem upwards, making sure to keep himself very quiet and hoping that Guzma remains docile. The shade dwelling member is partly illuminated, the blue shows little fear when he rubs the hairy area just above Guzma’s cock.

 

Toni then looks back to Guzma, before leaning closer. After a noticeable shift of Guzma’s body and his eyes darting open, Toni quickly sees that the blue grunt was holding up the hem, allowing both of them to see what many of the others had. Guzma sits up with a less than thrilled expression. Toni knows that this is his chance and takes it, he mashes his lips to Guzma’s, it is a desperate move but everyone knows to be wary of Guzma’s temper. The kiss lasts longer than Toni ever imagined, opens his eyes to see Guzma’s shocked eyes.

 

Toni fights all other urges and places his lips against Guzma’s again, his hands gliding up to rest around his neck. His whole body quakes when he feels a strong hand glide up his bare back. Toni twists his hips to sit in Guzma’s lap, feeling the recently applied sunscreen against his side. Toni pulls away, to notice that Guzma’s expression is a soft one.

 

“L-lord G-Guzma, I-I l-love you.” Toni says as his hands trail down Guzma’s chest.

 

“You love me?” Guzma asks before looking at his gang, who are all staring once again then he looks to the naughty blue grunt who has released his hem. “Do you?”

 

“Well boss, maybe not as much as he does but you do mean the world to me, to all of us.” The grunt says as he glances to his grunt bothers and sisters. “We also know that you can get lonely despite having the best bod out of all of us. We want to help, for your sake and because we all really like you. That’s why most of us, including the ones that aren’t here will never leave Team Skull. It is all because of you, boss.”

 

“Is that how you feel?” Guzma asks Toni.

 

“I always had mad respect for you, boss, but when I saw you a few days ago, all wet in your shower and just being yourself, it made me want you in a more intimate way. That way being anyway you’d like it.” Toni confesses as he rests his head on Guzma’s chest, finding some relief in the fact he put his heart on the table.

 

“Ya’ll are weird...but if ya truly mean what ya say...I can’t deny it either, I love ya guys.” Guzma says as he ruffles Toni’s head. “What am I supposed to do with you brats?”

 

“The best thing you can do Lord Guzma, be yourself.” Toni says before he pushes himself away from Guzma. Guzma looks to Toni then to the squatting blue grunt before standing up. Silently, Guzma walks towards his grunts, motioning them over. Guzma is surrounded by his devout grunts and puts his arms around the two closest to him. He asks them how they feel and is overwhelmed by the amount of positivity beaming from his grunts.

 

The beach is occupied for the whole day, with there being a BBQ during the night where every grunt is invited. The star filled sky and chatting grunts brought a smile to Guzma’s face. He sits in his chair surrounded by grunts, who are talking amongst each other. Guzma opens his eyes when he feels something standing in from of him. He opens his eyes to see that it is Toni.

 

“Hmm? What? Whaddya want?”-Guzma asks gruffly. Toni has his hands behind his back, teetering on his heels.

 

“I asked around and a few of us are gonna go skinny dipping.”

 

“Have fun ya weirdos.”

 

“W-we were hoping er wondering if you would want to join us. We’re gonna play games and stuff.”

 

Guzma remains silent his smile falling to a small frown as he stares at Toni. Toni stops teetering, his arms rest at his side as he begins to fear for Guzma’s reaction. Toni hears something very reminiscent of a low growl come from the big bad.

 

“...I’ll play a few games.” Guzma says threateningly, his eyes not leaving Toni’s. Despite Guzma’s expectations, Toni’s wide eyes and body posture now read excitement instead the previous nervousness.

 

“That’s awesome boss, I’ll uh we’ll meet you the water.” Toni says giving the skull salute before running pass and jumping over people. Guzma takes in a breath then exhales it as he watches Toni run to a group of mixed colored grunts, who then all start to cheer. The grunts in the distance then start to undress, shamelessly and as quickly as they could. Guzma sees most of them head for the water but one runs through the crowd to him. Once again it is Toni, who still has his bathing suit on. “Alright, come on boss.”

 

Guzma looks at the excited grunt and takes a moment before getting out of his chair. Toni leads Guzma through the horde of his grunts to the sand’s edge. Toni stops while still on dry and bends over slightly. Guzma looks at Toni curiously before he sees the bathing suit get pulled down. Guzma looks away in haste, but his eyes and interest betray him, he looks back at Toni.

 

Toni has just risen from his bent over position, bathing suit in one hand. Toni puts his hands on his lower back, he leans back to stretch that muscle, his hips lightly thrust forward. Toni smiles to his boss before he tosses his bathing suit on the nearby pile of bathing suits. Toni runs into the water, only having his bandana and skull cap on. Guzma watches as he shivers at the cold and is then splashed by the grunts around him. Guzma walks into the water, he swears at the coldness.

 

To get over it Guzma sinks into the water, letting it cover him completely before he reemerges. Guzma runs a hand over his soaking wet hair, then looks at the grunts watching him.

 

“Whatcha looking at? Thought we were gonna play games and junk.” Guzma gets splashed by Toni, he splashed the grunt back and a playful water based fight ensues. The other grunts join in hitting the water at whoever and against anyone who hit them with water. As time passes more and more grunts join the fun, some taking off their suits while other just jump in the water.

 

Guzma losses track of time, not that he was paying much attention to it in the first place. He doesn’t decide to pack it in until he himself is exhausted, which is around sunrise.

 

“Alright ya punks, we’re heading back, get dressed if ya need to. The rest of ya pack it up and clean up after ya selves ya slobs!” Guzma shouts for all of his grunts to hear. His words are the grunts only law and they follow it as such. Guzma walks out of the water, seeing the grunts on the beach start to picks things up and clean up after themselves. Guzma walks up the beach, taking his time as he looks at his blues and pinks. He is not oblivious to the stares and looks he’s receiving as he makes his way to his long chair.

 

Halfway there he notices someone walk up from behind. Guzma turns his head to see Toni, dressed in his bathing suit.

 

“You have better things to do than creep on me.”

 

“I uh just want to help you out boss.”

 

“Fine grunt, answer me this why are the other grunts staring at me? Aren’t they use to my bod by now?”

 

“We’ll never get tired of seeing you, boss.”

 

“Little creeps.” When Guzma reaches his designated spot he begins to strip. He stops midway through pulling down his soaked clingy trunks when he looked over his shoulder. “Why ya so close to me? Try’na pull somethin?”

 

 

“No-no.” Toni takes a small step back but can’t avert his eyes. “...you look wonderful boss...”

 

“Ehh!? Shut up! Now quit staring!” Guzma shouts and Toni covers his eyes with his hands. Guzma glares around before changing into his street clothes. Guzma orders his stuff be packed up, which it is, then goes over to one of the trucks, the one that isn’t loaded with their supplies. With the beach looking fine the grunts start loading themselves on the trucks. Toni unfortunately isn’t able to get to Guzma’s truck before the front seat is taken by another grunt. He is however able to jump on the back where a few other grunts sit/stand. Guzma checks his rearview mirror, checking to see how many grunts are still scrambling around before he starts the truck engine.

 

Guzma drives back to HQ, the other truck is a bit delayed in following him but he pays it little mind. Once back at their base, Guzma parking his truck in the road, but turns it around so the next time they leave it’ll be an easy out.

 

The grunts hop off and walk behind Guzma, all of them are pretty tired and plan on getting lots of sleep, Guzma included. Guzma reaches his room and enters it, he takes off his large black coat, kicked off his shoes and just unzipped his pants when he hears someone at the door.

 

“Go away.”

 

“Lord Guzma...”

 

“What are you deaf? I told you to go away!”

 

“...I...I want to ask you something...”

 

Guzma let out a loud annoyed groan but opens the door, forcing it open with extra force.

 

“What!?”

 

“I...I want to sleep with...with you.” Toni says shyly.

 

“What?”

 

“I want to share a bed with Lord Guzma...”

 

“Who the hell do you think you are making a demand like that?”

 

“I’m your loyal grunt, Lord Guzma...I’m your boi for the day, for any day... I’ll be your boi forever.”

 

Guzma rolls his eyes and turns back in his room, resuming his undressing. Toni takes a nervous foot inside, he isn’t stopped so he takes another. Toni can hear his own heart beat as he closes the door behind him. Guzma, in his white shirt and boxers gets in his bed, he tosses and turns a bit.

 

“You can’t get in my bed but you can turn off the lights.”

 

“Y-yes Lord Guzma.” Toni says and completes the task, leaving the room completely dark. Toni moves closer to the bed, taking off his shoes once at the side. He can’t see much but enough to know that Guzma is tossing around. Toni bites his hidden lip and gets in Guzma’s bed. Toni gets under the covers and can feel the anger emitting from Guzma.

 

“What did I just say? You disrespecting my now? Think you’re too good for my orders?” Guzma growls out and is embraced, Toni putting his head between Guzma’s light pectorals.

 

“No Lord Guzma, never.” Toni closes his eyes as he rubs his head between the muscles. “I-I lo-love-”

 

“Shut up and go to sleep you, weird ass kid.”

 

“I’m 19.”

 

“You’re a brat now shut up.”

 

“Yes, Lord Guzma.” Unable to sleep at all, Toni just keeps his eyes closed as he lays awake. He is glad that he is as he hears Guzma relax and eventually fall asleep, he doesn’t toss or turn once. Guzma awakens hours later, seeing the darkened image of Toni still holding onto him. The 19-year-old mumbles his name, making Guzma’s heart skip a beat. The Skull leader shakes the grunt awake.

 

“Huh? Huh? What? Lor-Lord Guzma?” Toni sheepishly opens his glassy eyes.

 

“Can you keep this a secret?”

 

“I’ll do whatever you say...” Toni yawns out, trying not to fall asleep from being awake all night. Toni springs up when he feels a hand on his clothed member. The hand feels around before undoing the button on his pants and letting his organ come out to play. “L-Lord Guzma?!”

 

“Just shut up.” Guzma says as he feels the organ, caressing it with his fingers before taking a firm hold on it. Toni clenches his eyes tight, his own fingers flex, his back hunches and he involuntary twitches as holds his breath. Guzma looks down at his boi for the day with a blush across his face but an otherwise blank expression.

 

Guzma slowly wraps his fingers around the fleshy appendage and starts tugging. Toni’s hips buck with each movement of Guzma’s hand. Unable to hold his breath for much longer, the blue grunt takes short gulps of air. A long loud moan flies out of Toni’s mouth when he released himself into Guzma’s hand. The grunt’s hips spasm, shooting his essence into da boss’s hand. Once his climax dies down, so does the jerking of his hips. The grunt breathes heavy, his body finally relaxes and he drifts off to sleep.

 

Guzma takes a deep breath looking down between himself and grunt, lifting the sheet to see the mess made. Guzma reaches down and frees his own member, taking it in hand and stroking it nonstop. Using the hand he used for the grunt he played with himself. He closes his eyes, letting soft moans flow from his mouth before he adds to the mess. Guzma pants looking down at the sleeping grunt before starting again, not even bothered by the quick releases, his own and the grunt’s.

 

He can understand that the excitement got to the grunt as it has gotten to him. The second release takes more time though it gets rougher treatment, a tighter grip with a faster pace.

 

Two hours pass before most of the excitement leaves his body and Guzma pries himself out of bed. The skull boss zips himself up then grabs some clothes and heads out. Now, in a more public setting, he doesn’t say a word as he goes to his personal shower. Guzma quickly strips down and hops into his shower, taking a cold one to wake himself up. Guzma spends some time there letting the punishing cold wash away his shameful evidence but not his desire.

 

Guzma cleans himself for the first half hour, the next he spends thinking and just letting the water run down his body.  

 

The skull leader leaves the bathroom in his cleaner clothes, wrapping the others up in the towel he used to dry himself off. Guzma returns to his room putting his clothes in a closest to be washed later. He looks to the sleeping Toni, then walks over to stand before him. The boss lets his boi sleep in, going out to do what he wants how he wants when he wants.

 

 

Hours later, Toni wakes up in a sticky mess, he peels the sheet off of him to see that his member is still out. If the sheets aren’t a good reminder seeing his flaccid member out of his pants is a perfect one, a perfect reminder of what happened between himself and Lord Guzma.

Toni stares up at the ceiling in joyous disbelief. He and Lord Guzma had a moment not just that but an intimate one too. In time, Toni gets out of bed and stuffs himself back in his pants. He goes out first to get something to eat then to fight his boss for forever, curious to see what else he can do for the great Lord Guzma.

 

The End.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
